Total Drama Answers
by McRibbles
Summary: What Would've happened if Lindsay won the tie breaker in Paris? What if Noah hadn't said those things about Alejandro? What if a certain jock stopped the Gwuncan kiss? What happens with a "no strings attached" alliance? What happens when a broken hearted Latino falls for the new girl? Pairings include LxN, TxG, DxC, HxC, AxB
1. Chapter 1 Can't Help Falling In Louvre

Total Drama Answers

Chapter 1: Can't Help Falling in Louvre

Lindsay's POV

_People may think I'm a dumb blonde, but they don't know what I really think._

When Chris told us to find our statue pieces, I knew we were in trouble.

DJ was so obsessed with reversing that animal curse, it's not like he would participate in the challenge. I had decided to proceed with it and find all the pieces myself.

The real trouble began when I found team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot in a room full of lasers.

Alejandro and Izzy were who knows where, Tyler (my boyfriend) was holding the statue pieces, and Owen was cheering on Noah, who was struggling to pass through the lasers.

I sneezed. They figured out I was there. Tyler waved and Noah winked, which I thought was strange. Still, I had to play along, "Hi Tyler. Hi Omar. Hi Nolan."

Later on, DJ returned from the Egypt exhibit (why on Earth do they have one in the Louvre?), just in time for Chris to end the challenge.

"Okay, Team Victory loses….again."

DJ had this theory that if we both voted for him, he would be able to leave. Wrong. Chris had this tiebreaker that was a fashion walk off of sorts. We had to pick a model and dress them up. They would be judged by Heather, Owen, and Chris.

I had obviously picked Tyler because he would look hot no matter what. DJ was gunning for Gwen; he thought he could make her look hideous. That wouldn't work. "DJ, Greta is so pretty. Why don't you pick Ida? She'll pick something crazy enough to lose." So DJ picked Izzy.

Tyler's outfit was a piece of art in itself. Basically all I did was play around with his hair and stick his head through a painting. DJ was giving Izzy a shirt that was identical to his.

"Perfect! I'll win for sure!" Then I realized that Tyler was still there. "Linds, you're not capable of being that devious, unless-"

"Yes, I'm really smart! People may think I'm a dumb blonde, but they don't know what I really think."

Just then, the fashion show began. Tyler walked out, looking fabulous. The judges had their doubts, but they were forgotten when Izzy walked out in a torn D shirt.

All the judges sent DJ a puzzled look. "She didn't want to wear it."

By default, I won. "Well DJ, it looks like we're both happy." DJ and I hugged as he left the plane.

I felt great, but I was always curious about the Noah thing.


	2. Chapter 2 I See London

Total Drama Answers

Chapter 2: I See London….

Noah's POV

_One cannot simply fight a feeling like this when it is thrown at you._

Finding Jack the Ripper. Sounded simple enough. Except when the people helping you are Klutzo, Fartsy, and El Seductivo. Don't get me wrong, Owen's my buddy, but he's not the easiest person to tolerate. But enough about him, on to the challenge.

We were just leaving the torture rack when we saw Lindsay. "You know you forgot Tyler, right?" Crap, of course. "Ah, leave him. The Ripper's probably already got to him by now. You can stick around if you like."

You might wonder why I asked a member of team victory to join us. Well…..I like her. Who wouldn't? But for now, it'll have to be a secret, because she's with Tyler.

We were searching for the clue when Lindsay asked me about my teammates. "Owen's my buddy, Tyler's funny, especially when he's not trying to be." "What about Alejandro?" I didn't even want to go there. Before I could open my mouth, Lindsay kissed me. "Lindsay, what the hell?" Tyler was gonna kill me.

"I just wanted to stop you from saying something stupid." "Me? What about you?" I felt like an idiot, yelling at my crush like this, but it had to be this way. If I let her off easy, my teammates would discover my feelings and vote me out, no question.

Later on in the challenge, our team had found, as I put it, the Ripper type guy. Team Amazon, on the other hand, found Duncan. Guess it was Courtney and Gwen's hot guy instincts.

"And today's loser, for doing absolutely nothing is…..Lindsay!" Shit, I wasn't expecting that. Lindsay didn't exactly get a proper goodbye. "Bye Tyler!" Tyler had found out what went on in the torture chamber. "Lindsay, you kissed my friend Noah. That's betrayal. It's over!" So thanks to me, Lindsay got eliminated and dumped all in one night.

Later, in economy, I decided to comfort Tyler. "Tyler, I'm sorry. I know you really liked her. I had feelings for her, I really did, but I should've pushed her away." Normally I wouldn't be afraid of anything, but losing my friendship with Tyler, I was terrified of. "Noah, it's cool. You stood up to her, and that's what counts.

My urges, though at times silly, almost cost me the game and my friendship. But Tyler was right, I couldn't control the fact that Lindsay kissed me, but I knew that one cannot simply fight a feeling like this when it is thrown at you.


	3. Chapter 3 I See London Aftermath

Total Drama Answers

Chapter 3: I See London: Aftermath

Tyler's POV

_I realized in that short amount of time how precious life is, and that I'd been spending it with the wrong person._

When Duncan was thrown on our team, I was mad. He's made it farther in this game than anyone else on this team has, or ever would. Courtney was happy to see him, so I guess it was okay. But I couldn't understand how she was completely oblivious to the fact that Duncan and Gwen were crushing on each other.

I saw Gwen enter the confessional after Courtney and Duncan's embrace. I saw Duncan walk towards the confessional soon after. Gwen hadn't left yet, so I knew what was coming. They were going to kiss.

I knew if Duncan kissed Gwen, Courtney would be pissed. And Lindsay did cheat on me….

I did what any smart thinker would do, I ran into the confessional. "Tyler? What are you doing here?" I was asking myself the same question. "Saving you from millions of haters." And then I did it. I kissed her.

I realized in that short amount of time how precious life is, and that I'd been spending it with the wrong person. Was I in love with Gwen? No, that was crazy. But I couldn't help but think about it.

Just then, Duncan walked in. "Dude, what the hell? Get off her!" I'd never felt so uncomfortable in my life. I had no choice but to explain. "Look, if you two hook up, the whole world will hate you. I had to, to save Gwen, Courtney, and you." That was probably the stupidest thing I'd ever said.

"Wow Tyler, that's really cool of you. I hope we can all put this behind us and be friends." Friends? The fact that I was slightly pissed made it clear. I was in love with Gwen. I mean, she was hot, and she didn't care what people thought. I thought that was really cool.

I decided to head to economy to get some shuteye. Noah was no help. "You like her don't you?" I threw a rat at him to shut him up. "Don't worry Ty, your secret's safe with me….for now."

I awoke a few hours later to see Duncan and Courtney cuddling. I heard a voice. "Tyler? You awake?" It was the cute Goth herself. "I am now. What's up?" Please return my feelings, please.

"I just wanted to thank you again for saving my butt. But how did you know people would be ticked?" It wasn't really rocket science. "Simple. Everybody loves Duncney and Gwent. There's always a hope that you and Trent will get back together." That should lead her in a different direction.

"I always like to think that would happen, but I've moved on. You should too Tyler, but not until you're ready. Good night." "Wait, Gwen?" "Yeah?" Gwen, I love you. I don't want you to be with anybody else but me.

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" "Why, yes, I suppose I do. Why?" Like I was gonna tell her the truth. "I just think everything that happened with Lindsay is a sign that she wasn't the One."

"Don't worry Tyler, you'll find her one day." I already did.


	4. Chapter 4 Greeces Pieces

Total Drama Answers Chapter 4: Greece's Pieces

Heather's POV

_I thought this was gonna be extremely harmless. Boy was I wrong._

"Cody? Get up! We have planning to do. NOW!" I didn't choose to be in an alliance with Cody, he practically begged me. Our goal was to get rid of Alejandro, our biggest threat. If he could just wake up…

"Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson! I said-" "I know, I know. Do you have to be so bitchy?" Me, bitchy? As if! He's the one who's a complete nerd. "I heard Chris talking to Chef. We're going to Greece today." Perfect. An Olympic type challenge was in order. That was clearly my territory.

"Great, just remember-" "I know, I know. If there's a merge, vote Al. If not, vote Courtney. Are you done?" That selfish creep. I always rethink this alliance. I thought this was gonna be extremely harmless. Boy was I wrong.

I joined this alliance with Cody because he's weak and slave-like. Plus, I promised to keep Sierra at bay until her elimination in Jamaica. But now things are different. Cody seems to be more arrogant and disrespectful towards me. And to be honest, I found it kinda cute. And that does NOT mean I'm attracted to him.

One of the challenges in Greece was to jump over hurdles. Alejandro put his hair into a ponytail, why I don't understand. He is constantly trying to seduce me, and I find it annoying. I am not into him! "Come on Heather! You got this!" Hearing Cody cheer made me blush. Then my head hit the hurdle.

"Heather? Are you okay?" Why did it matter now? "Cody, where am I?" Why did I even ask? I already knew. "You're in the infirmary. I withdrew the challenge to check up on you." He did? "Why would you do that? You're basically handing Alejandro the million." "Well yeah, but you're more important."

"What? How?" Was…..he flirting with me? "Well….in TDI, you were a complete bitch. I couldn't stand you. But ever since this alliance started, I've realized that you're really cool. And pretty. I think I like you. A lot." All of a sudden, winning this stupid challenge was the last thing on my mind.

"You know, Cody, I thought this was always a "no strings attached" alliance, and that it meant absolutely nothing. But it means absolutely everything." Was I actually crying? Oh god, I was a wuss.

Cody grabbed my hand. "We can end this alliance if you want. I can take care of myself."

"No, Cody, I'm thankful for this alliance, because it made me realize what a tremendous person you are. I want more." Then I grabbed him and kissed him. Then Chris walked in. Awkward.

"Surprisingly, you guys won. So the guys are booting someone. You guys are a cute couple. Strange, but cute." "Thanks Chris, I think so too."

Cody is awesome, I don't get why I didn't see this sooner. Oh, and Duncan unfortunately got eliminated. But our alliance will get him one day.


	5. Chapter 5 Niagara Brawls

Total Drama Answers Chapter 5: Niagara Brawls

Alejandro's POV

_She wasn't like most girls, she was dominating, and absolutely breathtaking._

Niagara Falls, by far one of the most intriguing places I've seen yet. It sure did take my mind off the fact that my former crush, Heather, was snuggled up to Cody. I mean COME ON! Cody! I'm a much better package deal than that geek.

But I suppose it's none of my concern who Heather snuggles with. I just wish it was me. Until later that day…

Chris took us into a casino. Well, not the actual casino because we were underage, but same difference. He explained to us that there was a contest during the aftermath: A return contest. We were about to hear a song from the winner.

Who did I want to return? Sierra, to take Cody from Heather. Regardless, I hoped that there was at least a decent person behind that curtain. And then it opened…

The blonde beauty serenading us was none other than…not Lindsay…no, not Bridgette….Blaineley.

I remembered her vaguely from the Celebrity Manhunt special that got me on this stupid show in the first place. She was a star, an actual one, not deadbeats like us. And she was sexy, far sexier than Heather by a longshot.

She wasn't like most girls; she was dominating, and absolutely breathtaking. She would've made a perfect alliance member. Before I could say anything to her, Chris decided to start the 6 thousandth challenge. We were supposed to be married to each other. We got our potential spouses from a slot machine.

Noah and Courtney

Tyler and Gwen

Cody and Heather

And Blaineley and myself.

What were the odds of that?

"Come on El Loco, I want to win." No shit. "So do I, but not with you as my partner."

"Don't try your seduction on me, Al. It won't work. I am a lady of much more sophisticated class."

"Then why don't you go make out with Chris? He's _so_ sophisticated." "Not even close. And why make out with that old cookie when I can have you?" Get to the point why don't you. "Blaineley, focus on the challenge for now. We can do that later." Needless to say, we didn't win that challenge, but you can guess what happened afterwards. ;)


End file.
